It's All Over
by mandyem92
Summary: "Trust is like a mirror, you can fix it if it's broken, but you can still see the crack in that mother fucker's reflection"...The SEQUEL to the Sophia/Spencer "It's Never Over"
1. That's all I saw

**YES THE SEQUEL! I'm looking at about 10-ish chapters. It won't be as long as the first one. I just wanted to add more and I didn't want the story to end up being ridiculously long and have way to many chapters. **

**I want an honest opinion: Should I just move these chapters to the other story? Should I make "It's not over" like 40-50 chapters long or should I keep this story into two stories?**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: "That's all I saw"**

**11:30am Tuesday**

"I want. Him. Dead." Reid said between heaving breaths after a few moments of silence. Morgan's eyes widened at the bluntness of Reid's words, his cold and emotionless voice sending chills down Morgan's spine.

"Not like this, Spencer. Trust me; he won't get away with what he did to Sophia." Morgan watched as Reid's face suddenly changed the second Sophia's name left his mouth. His eyes widened and fear replaced his blind rage. Reid pushed past Morgan, darting over to the bed. He fell to his knees at the head of the bed as Hotch was removing the last of her shackles. He felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he took in Sophia's face. Her eyes were scrunched closed and her face was turned towards the wall. Her lower body was turned to the wall as well, her knees brought up as high as the chains would let her, in some attempt to cover her exposed lower body. He could make out the welts on her back as well as a slash across her stomach that he hadn't noticed before. He wasn't sure how it got there but was sure he wouldn't want to know.

She was shaking and she seemed completely unaware of what was happening around her. "Sophia" whispered Reid, his voice shaking.

Her face snapped towards Reid's voice, relaxing instantly. She opened her eyes, blinking as her vision began to focus on the face hovering closely above her. Reid could see the look of recognition flash across her face when she finally became aware of her surroundings. She started sobbing, reaching her now free hands up to grab Reid's face and pull it closer, and still keeping her body turned to the wall.

"Hey. Everything's going to be okay. Shh." Reid cooed as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, rubbing small circles on her back of her neck, too scared to move his hand any lower. Her arms clung tightly around Reid's neck, her face buried in his shoulder. He continued to whisper comforting words in her ear for a few more minutes before he reached down to pulled her clothes back up. As his hand touched her bare skin she flinched, her breathing hitched and she gripped his neck tightly. "I'm sorry. It's just me. Breathe, Sophia, breathe."

He kept his hand pressed flat against her thigh and waited for her body to relax. After a few shallow breaths she loosened her grip on Reid's neck and he gently pulled her clothing up her legs. After buttoning her jeans he slid his left arm underneath her knees and picked her up off the bed bridal style. Her body seemed to melt into him and he could feel her muscles instantly relax.

"The boys have missed you." He whispered into her hair and smiled as he felt the corners of her lips curl upwards in a small smile. He turned around, seeing that Morgan was the only one making eye-contact with him. Hotch was walking up the stairs with an unconscious Emmett being dragged behind him with the help of Rossi. JJ and Prentiss stared at the floor, attempting to look deep in thought. Morgan smiled and walked over to Reid.

"There's an ambulance upstairs." Reid nodded, walking up the stairs with Morgan close behind him. He walked to the ambulance and glanced down at Sophia. At some point she had managed to fall asleep, her face lying against his chest.

Reid stepped up into the ambulance and sat on the gurney, pulling Sophia slightly away from his body. She didn't wake up as the EMTs checked her over for any obvious injuries aside from the bruises. They find a large cut on the side of her face that worried them. Reid quickly assumed it was from Brandon's gun. Reid held her tighter, trying to fight back his anger. He glanced down at her, pushing some of her hair gently out of her closed eyes.

"She's severely dehydrated as well." Reid did not bother to look up from Sophia's face. He simply nodded and stood up; finally placing Sophia on the gurney he was sitting on. The EMTs set up an IV, closing the doors and signaling for the driver to start moving. The rest of the team piled into the SUV and followed behind. They all sat quietly, no one quite sure what to say. Finally Morgan opened his mouth, turning slightly to Hotch.

"Are you, you know, going to do anything about Reid busting up Emmett's face...and breaking his nose?" Morgan knew that Hotch had to report Reid for unnecessary force and attacking a suspect. "You couldn't even make out any features on the bastard's face it was so swollen."

"He fell when Reid tackled him. Hit his face pretty hard against the floor. That's all I saw." Hotch answered in all seriousness, his eyes not leaving the road. Morgan glanced out his window, hiding his smile from Hotch. Behind him Prentiss smiled and JJ closed her eyes, letting out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding once Morgan had spoken. They all knew that Hotch would get in so much trouble if anyone questioned his report of events. They also knew however that Hotch looked at Reid like a son and would do anything to protect him. Any of them would have done the same.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked :) PLEASE REVIEW :0)**


	2. I know that look

**Thought I'd add a little humor into the second chapter because...well, because I could. Don't worry though, the next chapter is almost done. I'm on a roll and in all honestly, I'm only posting so much because I'm procrastinating finishing my lesson plan...Junior year in college is differently kicking my butt...**

* * *

**Chapter Two: I know that look**

**11:55 AM Tuesday**

They made it to the hospital a few minutes after the ambulance. They walked in and were directed to a nearby waiting room. They sat down in silence yet again, everyone deep in thought. Hotch's brow was scrunched in frustration, his mind running through the case over and over again. Morgan paced up and down the small waiting room, following the same path each time. Rossi's eyes followed Morgan but it seemed to be done more as a reflex and less of a observation of sorts.

Their silence was finally broken by Garcia bursting through the door in a hurry, coming to an abrupt stop in front of Morgan. "How's my junior g-man's girl? You got there before he could...could...you know." She asked Morgan as she sat down, pulling him into the seat next to her. Morgan grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I don't know baby girl but I hope so."

"Me too. I will kill that man myself if he did anything to her." She glanced around the room, taking in the forlorn faces on her friends. She sighed and realized it was her responsibility, as usual, to bring up their moods. At times she wished it wasn't her job but at moments like that she reminded herself that it was her greatest contribution to the team; not her computer skills but her flamboyant and warming personality.

"And..." she started, looking around. "To be completely honest, I've been waiting impatiently to meet the woman who has wooed our little genius." She let out a small giggle, instantly lightening the mood in the waiting room.

"You and me both baby girl. From the second video, she seems to be just as in love with Reid as he is with her." Morgan added, trying to hold back a laugh, finally letting himself relax. He let his good-humored curiosity take over and he knew everyone else would be quick to follow, finally having a reason to be positive.

"She seems to make him really happy." Hotch added, uneasy about the prospect of talking about Reid's love life while he wasn't there.

"Yeah, in more ways than one." Morgan said as JJ and Prentiss stifled a laugh. Even Hotch couldn't help but let a smile slip across his face. "I mean seriously, I would kill to find a girl who would greet me like that after long cases. In fact, I'd kill of a girl who didn't have a problem with my job. All I've got to greet me is an over-active dog." Morgan laughed again, trying hard not to think about the image of Sophia sitting on the counter in nothing but her lingerie and Reid's shirt. He admitted, though only to himself, that if she wasn't Reid's girlfriend he wouldn't hesitate making a move on her.

As he shook the thought from his head he felt JJ slap his arm playfully. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I see your face. I know that look. Get your mind out of the gutter. She's Reid's girlfriend and off limits." JJ smirked at Morgan, shook an accusing finger at him.

"You think so little of me JJ." He turned away from her, catching a smiling Hotch out of the corner of his eye. "Don't worry JJ, I promise I won't try to steal her." He winked and leaned back in his chair.


	3. I was kinda hoping you wouldn't notice

**See, I wasn't lying. ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: I was kinda hoping you wouldn't notice**

**12:10pm Tuesday**

Fifteen minutes later a nurse walked into the waiting room, informing them that Sophia had been settled into a room. They got up from their seats and followed the directions of the nurse. When they got to the door they knocked gently and Hotch opened the door. As they walked in Reid stood up from his seat next to her bed. Sophia was lying on the hospital bed, hooked up to a heart monitor that was beeping softly and an IV bag. Her eyes were closed and her hair was pulled back, exposing her face and bruised neck.

"Hey" Reid said quietly, pushing his hands into his pants pockets quickly, though sadly not fast enough; Morgan had still caught a glimpse of the white bandage wrapped around Reid's knuckles and wrist. "She's pretty dehydrated and has a nasty gash on her head from Brandon's gun." Reid rocked back on his heels as he spoke. He heard Morgan clear his throat and he glanced over at his friend, a slight pleading look in his eyes.

"How are you doing?" Morgan nodded towards Reid's right hand.

"I was kinda hoping you wouldn't notice." Reid sighed and pulled his hands out of his pocket. The knuckles on his left hand were wrapped loosely in gauze, but it was his right hand that Reid was staring at. It was covered in an ace bandage that wrapped up his wrist, a layer of gauze peeking out from underneath it. "I sort of busted up my hands on Emmett's face. Split a few knuckles open and apparently sprained my right wrist." Reid flexed his fingers absentmindedly, taking his eyes off Morgan. "I'm so sorry Hotch. I should have never acted so irrationally." He sighed loudly and closed his eyes in embarrassment his cheeks reddening instantly.

Hotch looked Reid up and down as he shifted his weight back and forth on his feet. Reid looked utterly exhausted and stood as if a huge weight was still sitting on his chest. "It's over and done with. Let's not dwell on it. Besides, I'm pretty sure no one is going to protest Emmett getting banged up a bit. And Reid, as your boss I should be telling you how unacceptable your actions were. But as your friend, I'm not going to lie; it was damn satisfying to see Emmett like that and as long as you don't make it a habit I have nothing else to say about what happened."

There was an uncomfortable pause before Hotch spoke again. "Reid. Did she-"

"No." He cut Hotch off quickly. "She hasn't said anything about Emmett. In fact, she hasn't said a single word. Nothing; not to me or to the doctors." Reid plopped down heavily in the chair next to the bed, turning so he was facing Sophia. Though she was asleep she was far from relaxed. Her face was tense and tears were threatening to fall from her clenched eyes in her unconscious state.

"How long is she going to be here?" JJ asked, filled in the silence. She glanced over at Morgan and noted that he was still staring angrily at Reid's wrapped hands.

"She's stuck her till at least tomorrow. They want to keep an eye on the head wound. Emmett didn't dress it or anything so they had to clean and stitch it. They want to make sure that everything is as close to healthy as possible before they send her home." Reid sagged in his chair, huffing loudly. He closed his eyes and rubbed is forehead, a migraine slowly building behind his eyes.

"Reid?" Morgan stepped over the Reid's side. "How are you holding up?"

"I just can't wait to take her home tomorrow. She doesn't want to be here. She hates being in here last time. Reid announced in a monotone, stale voice as if he didn't really hear Morgan.

"Spencer..." Morgan knelt in front of him, finally grabbing Reid's attention. Reid glanced over Morgan's head to realize the rest of the team had quietly left the hospital room. He glanced back at Morgan and closed his eyes again, running his hands over his face in frustration.

"Come on Spencer. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"What am I supposed to do?" He whispered. "How do I support her?" His voice grew louder and angrier. "How do you come back from something like this? AGAIN! And worst off all I don't know what he did to her!" His chest heaved in frustration. Suddenly he seemed to completely deflate. His voice was quite and uncertain, like the sound of a frightened child. "I…I just…for the first time I just don't know what to do."

"Stay by her side. Give her whatever support she asks for. All you have to do is be there for her. And I know you will." Morgan placed a hand on Reid's knee, giving it a soft squeeze.

"What if that's not enough?"

"You'll never know but you have to give it a try." Morgan pulled himself up and Reid followed suit, unsure as to why.

Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid's thinner frame, pulling him into a hug. He held him tighter as he felt Reid sag into him and place his arms around Morgan. Reid rested his forehead on Morgan's shoulder and let his tears finally pour down his face. Morgan rubbed Reid's back comfortingly as he felt his friend's body shake.

Outside the room the girls couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of them.

"Maybe we should wait back in the waiting room till Morgan comes out." Hotch suggested to the quiet group.

"I don't want to leave Reid…" JJ said and Prentiss nodded eagerly.

"Plus, I'm not missing any second of this adorable bromance." Garcia added, both jokingly and seriously.

Hotch rolled his eyes and smiled at his team's refusal to leave Reid.

* * *

**HI! You should totally review my story...because I said so and because they are such great motivations. :)**


	4. You're stuck with me anyhow

**Soooo...I'll be away all weekend so I will leave you with this. Sadly it's not terribly long. Maybe I'll finish the next chapter tonight. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: You're stuck with me anyhow**

**12:20am...Tuesday**

Eventually Morgan pulled away and grabbed Reid's face between his hands.

"You'll be fine. She'll be fine." He said as he finally took a step back. "The team is going to head home to grab some sleep. Do you want me to stay her with you?"

"No. Get some sleep" Reid said with a soft, genuine smile on his face.

"Okay, if you're sure. Just promise you'll get some sleep; you need some too. And promise that you'll call me if anything changes. Or if you need something. Or just need to talk. Regardless of the time. I mean it too R-"

"Okay Morgan." Reid said laughing, putting a hand up to stop Morgan. "I'm supposed to be the one rambling, right?"

"I'll bring your go-bag here tomorrow morning, okay?' Morgan chose to ignore Reid's comment, waving at Reid as he left.

Reid watched out of the corner of his eye as Morgan spoke to the team. He saw Garcia protesting, rather loudly, and found himself relaxing. The notion that his friends didn't want to leave him was comforting and as tempting as it was to ask at least Morgan to stay he knew Sophia wouldn't want to walk up strangers.

He focused on Sophia as his team walked away; Emily gave a small wave, being the only one to realize Reid was still paying attention to them. He gave a subtle nod of his head and leaned back in his chair.

After a few minutes he couldn't take it any longer; he scooted his chair his chair as closely as possibly to the bed and grabbed Sophia's hand. He ran his thumb across the soft skin of her hand, relishing the warmth that radiated from her. He didn't realize how much he missed simply touching Sophia, feeling her skin under his calloused finger tips.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He pulled back with a frown, realizing something wasn't right. It took his brain a second to realize what was lacking and couldn't help but smile at it. Now that he thought about it, it simply showed how domesticated his life became; or really, how much time he spent with Sophia at home, burying his face into the soft locks of hair, letting the smell of her overwhelm his senses.

She always smelled of cucumber-melon. But now she smelled of sterile, scent-free shampoo and hand soap. He made a mental note to get her into a bath the second they got home and he couldn't help but wonder if she'd let him wash her hair or run his lathered fingers up and down her body like he loved to do and had done so many times before.

He scolded himself for letting his mind wander to places it simply shouldn't be anywhere near right now. Not till Sophia got better.

He heard Sophia let out a soft whimper and turn onto her back. He shot out of his seat as Sophia's body started shaking and thrashing about her bed.

"Sophia. Sophia please wake up. Please." He gently grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to him. Her eyes shot opne and she yanked her body against Reid's tightening grip. She fought against his hands for a few seconds before recognition flashed into her eyes. She dove forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Reid's body.

"Shh. Shh. Everything's okay babydoll. It's just nightmare. Shh. You're safe. Shh." He continued to repeat himself as he hugged her body tight to his. He heard the sobs escape her mouth and her body trembled.

"Spencer." She sobbed, burying her face deeper into his collar.

"Hey. Everything's okay." Reid kissed the top of her head, running his fingers slowly through the waves of her hair. He scooted her body over and moved so he was lying next to her. He kept one arm under her shoulder and the other gripped her around the waist, pulling her body flush to his.

She pressed her cheek against his chest and let the tears slowly slide down her pale cheeks. She placed her hand flat against his chest. Reid could feel her hand shaking against his skin and he placed his hand over it.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're not going anywhere. You're stuck with me anyhow." Sophia nodded as she felt Reid's chest shake with a small laugh. She moved her body as close as possible; making sure every inch of her body was pressed against Reid's.

"I love you." Reid whispered into her hair, kissing her softly before resting his chin on the top of her head. He watched and waited for Sophia to slowly drift to sleep. He felt her body and let out a deep sigh. He closed his eyes and let the tears of relief and exhaustion slowly fall down his cheeks, the quiet room eventually putting him to sleep.


	5. Some shave their heads

**CHAPTER FIVE: Some shave their heads**

**1:00 pm-Thursday**

The next two days blurred together in an uncomfortable silence. For the most part Sophia stayed, in comatose-like state, in her hospital room till the doctor's decided she was _physically_ healthy to go home.

It was late in the afternoon when Reid finally finished filling out the last of Sophia's release forms. He grumbled about how excessive and arbitrary they were, shaking his head in disbelief when he realized how many times his teammates must have spent filling out these form just for him.

When he finished he looked over at Sophia who had fallen asleep a few minutes into the paperwork. He smiled and tired to hold back a chuckle; her hair was splayed across her face, blocking part of her cheeks and lip. The side of her face was buried in the over-stuffed pillow, giving her a child-like air. He snuck out of the room quietly, making sure the door clicked as softly as possible behind him. He walked quickly down the hallway and stopped in front of the nursing station.

"Here." He said curtly and started tapping his finger impatiently on the granite countertop. He bit his lip, glancing around him as the nurse looked over the papers. He watched a young girl, probably six or seven, skipping down the hallway with her one hand clasped with an older gentleman who was smiling widely at her. Her head was completely bare, just like the gentleman next to her yet they both seemed in perfect health.

"Her little sister has leukemia." Reid turned his attention back to the nurse in front of him. She held out a stack of paper. "Her home care." Reid nodded and took the papers, glancing over his shoulder again, catching a glimpse of the smiling girl before she walked into a room.

"People have some funny ways of showing their support; some shave their heads, some get tattoos, and others just sit there and hold onto their friends. You just gotta figure out what the person needs I guess."

"Yeah." Reid said, his mind already wandering back to Sophia. "Thank you." He mumbled back and walked towards Sophia's door.


	6. Would you want to get in a car with me

**A/N: Thank you so much for all those who have been sticking with me from the beginning and reviewing my work. I just wanted to let you all know what was going on at school as it has definitely hampered my posting for awhile as well as caused me to not be able to work on my story. My roommate and I are not on speaking terms anymore and it's been making school stressful and overwhelming. Just today I finally learned that she was moving out and although I told her would still be friends she so kindly told me no way in hell.**

**I truly am sorry for taking awhile in terms of posting and I thank you all for sticking with me. Not that this is all hopefully over I can get back to my story.**

**And I know this is unbelievably short but it was all I was able to work on since this all started happening.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Would you want to get in a car with me or hotch**

**1:15 Thursday**

He tried to sneak back into the room as quietly as possible.

"Spencer." He barely heard the whispered name as he pushed the door closed. He spun around and was instantly at Sophia's side. He opened his mouth to answer her but stopped himself when he realized she was still asleep.

He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Morgan to see if he had dropped his car off at the hospital yet.

MORGAN: _I'm not letting you drive her home in that death trap. JJs on the way. She'll text when she's there_

REID: _JJ? She's got Henry though…_

MORGAN: _Sophia will appreciate her over anyone else. Will has Henry. Don't worry_

REID: _?_

MORGAN: _Would you want to get in a car w/ me or hotch after all of this?_

REID: _Thank you; I appreciate it._

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and gently reached out to Sophia.

"Sophia…It's time to go home."


	7. You can carry her in

**A/N: I know this is short but I have the next chapter already under way and should be up real soon.**

**In terms of my roommate situation, I'm just waiting for her to move out. We had "mediation" and although she attacked me left and right over things that were untrue or pointless, I refused to attack her...and of course, she ended up the one who had to move. So I guess being the bigger person actually does count for something :)**

**SOOOOOO...updates should be happening more often. WOOT WOOT!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: You can carry her in**

Reid stood closely behind Sophia as she slowly walked towards JJ's car that was parked against the curb. She sat in the back and Reid walked quickly around to the other side, sliding into the seat. As the car began to move Sophia rested her head of Reid's shoulder, closing her eye and eventually drifting to sleep.

The rest of the trip was comfortably silent. At ever red light, which they seemed to hit without fail, JJ would glance into her rearview mirror. She would watch quietly as Reid smiled down at Sophia, running his fingers comfortingly up an down her arm. Sophia was pressed tightly against Reid's body, her arm resting loosely across his lap while her hair was splayed across his shoulder.

JJ pulled up outside of Reid's apartment and, turning off the car, turned to look at Reid. She let out a little sigh as she took in the view of the back seat. Reid looked up at her and frowned.

"I don't want to have to wake her up again…" Reid whispered as he bit his lips, contemplating his options. Hands drew small circles across her stomach and he watched her lips part as she breathed in and out deeply.

"Give me your keys and go-bag. I'll open the door and you can carry her in." JJ smiled as Reid nodded his head in approval. Her smile grew wider as she watched Reid fawn over Sophia. He tucked her hair behind her ears and smoothed out her shirt. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as he slid his arms underneath her, gently lifting her off the seat.

He followed JJ up the stairs and into the apartment. He looked down at Sophia once more, making sure she was still sleeping before walking towards the bedroom. He used his foot to gently open the door. Placing her softly on the bed, Reid could not help but let his hands linger on her body. He straightened her shirt and pushed her hair away from her face. He gently pulled her shoes off and dropped them next to the bed.

He left the bedroom softly, making sure the door stayed partially open. He glanced around and realized that JJ was gone, the front door closed and the keys sitting on the kitchen island. He walked over and locked the door, kicking off his shoes before making his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. He placed it on the nightstand by the bed and sat himself down heavily in the armchair that sat in the corner of the room. He was determined to be in the room when Sophia finally woke up.

However he felt himself drifting to sleep, his body utterly exhausted from the lack of genuine sleep. His muscles ached loudly; muscles he didn't he didn't even know he could possible over-use. His lids were heavy and the soft, rhythmic breathing of Sophia lulled him deeper and deeper into the realm of dreams.

* * *

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE THEM :)**


	8. Can't exactly play solo, can you?

**Just wanted to thank you guys for sticking with me! Here's the newest chapter and the next one should be up real soon. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: "Can't exactly play solo, can you?"**

**Thursday-6:00pm**

_Reid's dream_

The room was all white. well, if you could really call it a room. There was no differentiating the wall from the floor and in all honestly, it felt to Reid to be nothing more than a vast emptiness; a vast emptiness that continued on and one for no real rhyme or reason. Reid stood at what felt like the edge of this vast whiteness, though he knew there was space behind him. His gaze was fixed on the object in the middle of the space.

In the center of this so-called room was a circular granite chess table; a swirl of blacks, greys and whites. Matching chairs, which Reid could only imagine were extremely uncomfortable, sat on each side of the table.

He walked over and ran his fingers across the cold, smooth and polished stone. He sat down on the black side and picked up one of the pawns. He turned it over and over again in his hands. The piece was made of cold, shining metal and it felt so foreign in his hands. He could think of thousands and thousands of times he had picked up this piece and yet it felt as if it didn't belong.

His eyes focused fully on the pieces, the round globe sliding effortlessly across his slightly calloused fingertips. He couldn't get over the overwhelming feeling that something was wrong or missing from it.

He looked up from the piece and jumped out of surprise. "Sophia! You scared me!" Reid said, clutching his chest as his heart beat fast. He let out a little chuckle and closed his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief and humor.

Sophia laughed, her voice echoing off the nonexistant walls. It sounded like the jingling of bells in the fresh. crisp air. Her eyes scrunch when she smiles, her high cheek bones covering the bottoms of her eyes. Her lashes graced over her cheeks and it made Reid laugh in cue with her.

"I didn't mean to scare you," she squeaked out as her laughter calmed down. When she calmed down completely her face was graced with a small smile, her cheeks pink with blush. Though she wasn't laughing anymore Reid could still see the laughter held in her eyes. "Do you remember this place?"

The background suddenly changed; the white was filled in with tall oak trees, thick grass that tickled around Reid's ankles, strategically placed flowerbeds filled with purple, yellow and pink flowers, and people; lots and lots of people. They were running around, throwing baseballs, sharing a lunch, walking dogs.

"I'm sorry to call you like this." Sophia's body was thinner than Reid remembered and her hair lay short and lifeless against her pale, tired face. He suddenly remembered this day in every perfect detail; the first time Sophia called him for help. He quickly recalled the conversation and jumped in.

"Don't ever apologize for calling me. Now, can I join?"

"Can't exactly play solo, can you?" She smiled and gestured for Reid to join her. Eventually a conversation began to build, fluidity growing as they both relaxed.

"My brothers…they keep asking me what's wrong with me. They want their old Sophia back." She finally added, diverging from their leisure conversation about their mutual distaste of Catherine Earnshaw from Wuthering Heights.

"I don't want to be that old Sophia. That old Sophia was weak. That old Sophia was…attacked…That old Sophia was damaged goods. I want to be a different Sophia. I want to put this all behind me."

"I'm not going to lie; that Sophia is gone. You'll never be the same. It changed you. But that changes isn't negative. It makes you stronger. Besides, I like this "new" Sophia. Though its not new…it's the only Sophia I know. It's the Sophia that I've found myself enamored with."

Sophia blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear. The blush crept behind her collar and Reid could feel his cheeks reddening as his mind started thinking about how far the blush really traveled.

'So? I think you were saying something about Hinley Earnshaw before I jumped ship."

Reid laughed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. The game moved along at a leisurely pace, stopping every so often when Sophia became so animated in her speech that she simply held her piece in her hand as she gestured.

She reached for her knight but suddenly stopped, glancing up at Reid. Tears began streaming down her face like a waterfall. A bruise slowly appeared on her cheek and blood dotted her lips. Her eyes were wide with almost inhuman fear.

"This…this isn't what happened next…no…this isn't how it went." Reid muttered more to himself than to Sophia. He stood up from his seat, taking a step towards Sophia. 'This…is the first day you didn't cry. You…you laughed. No…this is all wrong. This isn't right." He grabbed Sophia, pulling her up out of her seat.

He watched her face as her lips began to quiver, trying to stop her tears from falling. Reid reached forward, placing his hands on either side of her face. He tugged her closer. He could feel her breath hitch, a puff of air wiping past his parted lips.

He took another step closer so his body was pressed against hers. He could see the look of panic consuming her eyes. She didn't pull away, her eyes flicking down to his lips. Reid leaned forward, capturing her lips in some attempt to ease whatever spell she was under. He felt her body go rigid.

"Sophia?"

"Please…please, you're hurting me." She sobbed. "Stop! Please…don't."

"What? What's wrong?!" She fell to her knees as Reid let go of her in a panic and instinctively took a step back.

'God, please…No! No! I don't want to. Please don't make me." She gripped her head and shook it back and forth as if she was trying to knock something loose inside of her. She started gasping for air. "Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you hurting me?' She looked Reid dead in the eyes.

"Sophia?" He whispered, a sob caught in his throat. He reached forward and as his hand made contact with her cheek she let out a sob of pain.

"NO! Don't touch me. Stop! Stop!" Suddenly everything around him turned white and he felt his body being tugged backwards.

Reid jolted awake, gasping for air. He shot up in the chair from his slumped position, clutching his chest as he felt his heart pounding.

"No…stop…stop!" He heard Sophia's muffled pleas fill the room. Leaping from his chair Reid sat on the edge of the bed and gently touched Sophia's shoulder. Her body was shaking and her eyes were scrunched closed in fear.

"Sophia"

"Wake up."

"It's only a dream."

"Please."

"It's me. It's Spencer."

"Open your eyes Sophia."

"You're safe."

He repeated these phrases over and over till Sophia's cries became soft whimpers and her eyes slowly blinked open. When her eyes finally opened she focused on Reid. Her pupils were dilated and tears poured endlessly down her face, pooling at the base of her neck.

"Shhh" He ran his fingers through her hair as he pulled her into his lap. He felt her forehead press against his neck, a thin layer of sweat soaking into his skin. His fingers continued to move as he rested his chin on the top of her head, rocking her body side to side slowly.

"How about a bath?" He asked as he felt her trembling body finally relax. Sophia nodded and after a few moments untangled herself from Reid and stood up. She walked to the bathroom and began filling the tub with scolding how water, leaving Reid sitting quietly on the bed.


End file.
